To demonstrate that endurance type physical activity and reduction in dietary animal fat by Japanese Americans with impaired glucose tolerance (IGT) will result in a reduction of risk factors associated with progression to NIDDM. 80 subjects with IGT baseline and follow-up body composition, body fat distri-bution, insulin sensitivity and beta cell function, as well as selected lipid and lipoprotein measurements associated with the insulin resistance syndrome.